4001 A.D.: X-O Manowar Vol 1 1
| Series = 4001 A.D. | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} 4001 A.D.: X-O Manowar #1 is one of four tie-ins to Valiant's crossover event 4001 A.D.. It is a self-contained story that provides the background story of the X-O Manowar Mech-Armor class (Giant Knight; or X-O Manowar One) as seen in 4001 A.D. #1 and what had happened years before the actual event. Solicitation ROCKETING OUT OF THE PAGES OF 4001 A.D…the present and future of Valiant’s #1 hero come together for an essential standalone chapter at the heart of the summer’s blockbuster comics event! How did the rise of Earth’s most powerful hero lead to humanity’s ultimate destruction? Just what was the War of the X-O Manowars…and how did its catastrophic fallout bring ruination and despair to a besieged planet? And why is the sacred extraterrestrial armor called Shanhara the one weapon Father fears more than any other? The answers to the pivotal questions behind Valiant’s planet-shaking summer event arrive here as New York Times best-selling writer Robert Venditti (BOOK OF DEATH) and acclaimed artist Clayton Henry (IVAR, TIMEWALKER) blast two thousand years into the future of the Valiant Universe to reveal the never-before-told history of New Japan’s dominion over Earth…and the doomed role that the X-O Manowar armor was forever fated to play in the coming war for liberation! Flight of the X-Os Appearances Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Manowar of China * Manowar of England * Manowar of France ** Manowar "La Resistance" * Manowar of Germany ** Manowar "Recht und Freiheit" * Manowar of Iran * Manowar of Israel * Manowar of India * Manowar of Russia Villains: * Father ** Other Characters: * Jonesy * * X-O Manowar Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** United States of America *** **** ***** * ** Items: * Computer screens * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & , & , , & * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis 100 Years from Now (2116 A.D.) After Father launches New Japan into space, killing millions, the United Nations convene to plan a counterattack. They use Shanhara to build many large versions of the X-O Manowar armor. 2121 A.D. Major Dawes, piloting Manowar One, prepares to take off with the rest of the fleet of Manowar armors to New Japan. The doors fail to open as Helix has hacked the system and attacks the base. The Manowar Fleet takes on New Japan and is easily defeated. Helix leaves Dawes alive to bear witness to the UN's defeat. 2300 A.D. to 4001 A.D. Manowar One is left to decay. Notes * Ryan Sook is credited for the 4001 A.D. logo and design. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:4001 AD X-O Manowar Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Cafu & Michael Garland 4001 AD XO Manowar 1 cvrB Jimenez.jpg|'Cover B' by Phil Jimenez & Ulises Arreola 4001 AD XO Manowar 1 cvrVRI-10 KindtDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Matt Kindt 4001 AD XO Manowar 1 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD XO Manowar 1 cvrRP2 Cafu.jpg|'Second Printing' Textless Cover Art 4001 AD XO Manowar 1 cvrB Jimenez Textless.jpg|'Cover B' by Phil Jimenez & Ulises Arreola Textless 4001 AD XO Manowar 1 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Preview 4001 AD-XO 001 001.jpg 4001 AD-XO 001 002.jpg 4001 AD-XO 001 003.jpg 4001 AD-XO 001 004.jpg 4001 AD-XO 001 005.jpg 4001 AD-XO 001 006.jpg Panels Major Dawes 4001 AD X-O Manowar Vol 1 1 001.jpg X-O Manowar Mech-Armor Class 4001 AD X-O Manowar Vol 1 1 001.jpg X-O Manowar Mech-Armor Class 4001 AD X-O Manowar Vol 1 1 002.jpg Related References External links